


Transformers Oneshots

by Uni_Mooshi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Late Night Writing, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uni_Mooshi/pseuds/Uni_Mooshi
Summary: A collection of oneshots bc I can’t commit to one project simply cause I don’t have the time to do it ◉‿◉The tags will expand with time so please just bear with me on this.Update: I changed it to M be not everything in here is explicitly sexual, but there’s still some straight up porn in here so...yea...it’s gonna be labeled in the A/N tho so if you’re uncomfortable with explicit five, just skip over those :)
Relationships: Jazz/Reader, Perceptor/Reader
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Transformers obviously and this is all for fun. 

That being said, this is just a collection of various Reader oneshots and it’s my first time writing FF about anything other than humans so if the language seems a bit janky and out of place, or just straight up doesn't make sense that's why lol. Hate me or love me, I'm happy either way. I'm just a 17 year old girl on the internet needing a place to relieve the stress of highschool. 

Anyway, Ily stranger and I hope you have a good day. Mwah ε-('∀｀; ).

Btw: More tags will be added as more stories get written in so if it seems small now, that’s the reason.


	2. Jazz x Reader: Self-Reflection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains implied physical and sexual abuse. If you are uncomfortable with this I don't recommend reading any further. 
> 
> Also for future reference: in all of these stories you are a femme cybertronian simply because the human and robot love aspect scares me lol.

The gentle breeze felt like a huge relief on your overheated circuit boards, getting inside the thin crevices in your metal plating. A rest in the forest was what you needed to clear your head. It's been a long day stopping Deception schemes even advancing and dwindling their forces a little bit, though the ones that were killed today were just useless seekers without a position in their hierarchy. It was still a victory nonetheless and it was one battle closer to becoming one with the Autobots, to show you were trustworthy and to not let Jazz's reputation down. After all, he was the one who had saved you just a few astromonths ago. 

You let out a sigh and stared into the desert sky as you remembered that life before becoming an Autobot. 

———

The Deception base was colder than you could imagine and the only thing colder was the bots that were inside the base, especially Megatron though that's a given.

"(Y/N)!"  
"Y-Yes Lord Megatron!"   
"Where is that report I requested of you days ago? You requested to move out of your current status and I have given you an opportunity to prove yourself worthy of moving up."   
"Well, you see my Lord, I wasn't given access to some important files and—"  
"Silence!"   
You shut your mouth as he sat up from his throne and walked towards you. You could feel your stabilizers malfunctioning as you dropped to the floor and looked up in terror.   
"I gave a generous opportunity and turned up no results. You say you didn't have access, so why didn't you ask?"   
You whimpered and held an arm across your body as you knew exactly what was going to happen next.   
"Because you are weak and I'll show you what happens to weaklings in my army.", he gripped the sides of your facial platings and looked into your optics with a sinister smile, "Soundwave, lock these doors and don't permit anyone to enter here until we are through."   
"Yes Megatron." 

"No, please. I beg of you my Lord I'll do better next time.", you pleaded at his feet as the doors slid shut behind with a familiar hard thunk.   
"There may not be a next time, which is why you should've taken this more seriously.", he grabbed your wrists and pinned you into the grounds of the base, hard enough to cause scratches, "Now let's get started on your punishment shall we?" 

———

"(Y/N)!"   
You jumped where you sat, startled out of your motherboard as you pulled out your blaster and took aim at whoever yelled out to you.  
"Woah! Hold ya' fire now. I just came out here to check on ya. Prime just wants to make sure you haven't run off anywhere. I trust you though."   
It was just Jazz. You lowered your weapon and sat back down.   
"Hi Jazz. How did you find me?"   
"Oh simple. I followed the scent of jet fuel.", he joked and sat down next to you. His visor reflected the fauna surrounding them with a tinge of blue, it was rather beautiful really.   
"So...what you all the way out here for?"   
"To clear my head I suppose."   
"I see...it's a nice view. What're you thinkin about? Deceptions?"   
"Somewhat.", you answered half-truthfully, "Jazz, do...do you think I belong here?"   
"Well, yea. I really do. You've shown yourself to be trustworthy and believe in fighting for freedom. To me at least."

You thought about his words and dove back into the depths of your memory chip. 

———

It was just a regular mission like any other. A plan to steal as much energy for energon cubes as possible and even take over for a permanent supply of energon. Taking out the transmission towers was easy and a much more thought out plan than the usual "storm the place and take by force" approach. Of course, you've never said this out loud, but it was always a thought.   
"Soundwave, disturb any and all radio transmissions coming in and out. Starscream gather up the squishy slaves and make them begin filling up the energon cubes. We'll suck this place dry before they even know it.", Megatron laughed and placed a hand on your shoulder, "As for you, go start filling up energon cubes with our slaves. I trust that's one thing you won't be able to screw up."   
"Yes...Lord Megatron...", you held your head low and obeyed without question. Picking up an energon cube, you held it up to the source of energy and watched sit be filled with purple substance before your very optics and set it up neatly in the beginning pile. 

Several minutes later, you heard the familiar rumble of trucks and cars driving up at very high speeds with blasters going off. It could only mean Autobots.   
"Starscream you let one get away and call the auto bots you fool!"   
You ran outside and witness Megatron clonking Starscream for what seemed to be the 500th time already as they shot at Autobots hidden behind bushes and trees. Taking out your own blaster, you took aim and fired, hitting Cliffjumper right his headlights. Not enough to kill him, but just enough to knock him down for at least several minutes, buying some time for the Deceptions. You took aim again and searched for a new target before your hand was shocked by a laser from another blaster, forcing you to drop your gun and fumble your shot. 

You looked where it came from and ducked for cover.   
"What are you doing out here?", Megatron picked you up by your arm and threw you backwards inside the building, "Go back in and defend the energon cubes. Go be useful."   
You landed with a clunk and scraped along the concrete floor, your paint job growing ever more dull. Picking yourself up slowly, you scanned around and took aim at an unfamiliar white car and fired when you spotted the familiar red symbol.   
"A femme bot?"   
He said out of surprise before firing back and just barely missing as you rolled out of the way and fired more shots in his direction, hitting his passenger door and hood. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough firepower to penetrate his armor.   
"What's it to you Autobot?", you braced yourself on one knee and steadied your hand, "I'd hate to have to kill you, so...leave! Before I fire my next shot, I can promise you I will not miss."   
You gripped your weapon tighter in an attempt to look threatening but, although a good attempt, it didn't seem to work as he started to charge. Widening your optics, you tried to get up and run out of the way, but he proved to be quicker than you anticipated as he tackled you to the ground, pinning you as he sat upon your torso. You tried to transform but his legs gripped against your sides which prevented your wings from folding downward.   
"Get off of me you blasted Autobot!", you struggled against his weight, but your strength just couldn't match his as he flipped open your chest interface.   
"H-Hey! Where do you think you're touching?", a dark feeling ran circles inside your motherboard, humans called it fear.   
"Hey hey hey, calm down. I'm not gonna hurt ya' alright? It won't hurt for a second. Just stop moving. The name's Jazz."  
You looked around frantically and spotted several metal bars on some crates. Lifting one of your legs up, you slammed it down and caused several bars to flip up into the air. Timing it just right, you hit one dead center and sent it flying towards the back of Jazz's helmet, knocking him forward. You quickly took advantage and headed straight for your blaster, firing a laser straight into his back as you closed your chest panel. You watched him as he short circuited and leaked energon. Truth be told, you felt terrible. This was something you hoped you never had to do, but you knew it was impossible. This was war after all.

Your moment of self-reflection was cut short as Megatron and Optimus crashed through the roof behind you and the rest of the Autobots ran over to help. Megatron kicked Optimus and ran away.   
"You win this time Prime, but just know that one day all of you will fall."   
"We'll be ready for it."  
With a scowl he activated his thrusters and flew upwards, "Deceptions. Retreat back to base."   
And just like that, the battle halted and every Deception transformed and flew away. You attempted to follow, but a wire wrapped around your leg and slammed you back into the hard ground below in front of the Autobots.   
"Gotcha.", the Autobot who held you down smiled triumphantly, but quickly his face turned to shock, "A femme..."  
"A Deception femme.", another added on.   
"We have no time to be talking about this right now. We got her, now take care of her like a Decepticon. We need to get Jazz back to headquarters as soon as possible. She blew out part of his Transmission, so do as you would."

"N-No. Don't. Trust me on this.", Jazz sputtered and tried to stand up on his own, energon dripping onto the ground underneath, "Deactivate her for now and take her back to base."   
"Are ya thinkin' straight Jazz? She a Decepticon!"  
Optimus processed the situation and made up his mind, “Ironhide, I trust Jazz has a reason for this, so Wheeljack, disconnect her main circuit and get Jazz back for repairs as soon as possible."  
Wheeljack tried to protest, but decided it was better to go along with it and trust that they knew what they were doing. Ironhide helped Jazz onto an ambulance and rode off speeding as the rest stayed behind.   
"Let's get this over with...", Wheeljack kneeled down and reached for you chest panel.   
"Don't you dare touch me there you fraggin pile of scrap!"  
You fought back and slammed down his arm despite being restrained slightly.   
"Look little missy, none of us wanna touch you there either, but we're gonna have to because there's no way we're letting you go free."  
He pushed you down and held your wrists down as he quickly made work of your circuits. Before you could protest again, the world has shut down and all that was left was black. 

———

The sound of music playing softly lulled you out of the past. You looked to Jazz and he had his speaker out on a low volume, matching the aura in the area.   
"Jazz...can I ask you a question?"   
"You already have darlin'.", he joked.   
"You know what I mean."   
"Well of course I do, my circuits have been completely fried yet. Shoot already, but please don't aim for my transmitters."   
You both shared a good laugh before you asked him.   
"Jazz, what—why? Why did you convince the Autobots to let me live? You had no reason to, yet you told them to take me back to your base. You were even dying because of me."  
"Hmmm...dunno' really. I guess it's because it was obvious you had compassion for life. You hesitated to shoot me at first, even asking me to just leave which is why I didn't shoot back and tackled you to the ground. I figured you needed a change of scenery.", he looked at you with his visor and leaned back on his hand, "Besides, you're a pretty good shot. Probably even better than Optimus. Don't tell the big man I said that though."   
"I won't.", you chuckled and looked down at his hand. Hesitantly, you placed yours on top of his and leaned on his shoulder. You could feel the other bot's servos lock up and silently laughed. 

"Thank you for saving me. I never could've done it on my own."  
You looked up at him and maybe it was your optics playing tricks on you, but his visor seemed to have turned a light shade of red than the usual blue.   
"N-No problem. Don't-Don't even mention it.", he stammered.   
You smiled, "When the war is over, do you want to go for a ride together to celebrate?"   
"That, uh,", he cleared his system, "That sounds nice. I hope this war ends soon then."  
"As long as our sparks still shine, this war is one step closer to being won."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just couldn't help it. I'll admit it, I'm a Jazz simp. And I love the trope of being helped from despair. It hits hard. Sigh. Anyway, most of this is gonna be about the G1 bots since I only recently started watching the entire series again and fell in love with it all over again. Sigh. I need more time on my hands....


	3. Perceptor X Reader: Helpless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a comfort/hurt fic so yea. Reader is Gender Neutral. Also there is mentions of sexual abuse/rape in this and includes explicit sexual acts in the beginning and somewhat throughout, so if you're not comfortable with that, I don't recommend reading any further. Please stay safe and ily :)

You bit down your lower lip as Perceptor finally finished tying your wrists to a hook up above, your legs tied back into a frog-tie. Giving it a few tugs, he felt satisfied with his work as he traced your outer frame, running his finger over a couple sensory nodes.  
"Now...are you completely sure you want to go through with this?"   
You shivered at his touch and nodded profusely. You hadn't done this in a long time. 

The thought of being rendered helpless terrified you to no end, but you felt ready enough to give it a shot to end your fears forever. Perceptor was a gentle bot for the most part. One of the sweetest cybertronians you had ever had the pleasure of meeting, literally and figuratively. Though at night, or just in private, he tended to have more...sadistic tendencies. Even with that, you still trusted him with your entire spark. 

"Ok then...let's get started then.", he whispered into your auditory canal and bit part of your antenna.   
You jolted with electricity, "OH—Per-Perceptor..."  
"Already saying my name are we?", he playfully chuckled and pet around your reproductive interface, spreading your legs wider apart, "This is barely the beginning."   
His voice box seemed to purr as he opened your valve interface and slid around the mesh of flexible steel leaking transmission fluid on his hand. You let out a mew of pleasure when he slid over another node, trying to keep quiet in the mostly dark base.   
He laughed low and dark, "So quiet, how cute. Are you afraid of someone barging in right now? Seeing you like this? A powerful, but nimble warrior restrained by a man of science allowed to do whatever he wishes? To see you in such a pathetic state?"   
His words heated up your core as your valve released more fluids. Your aft seemed to move on it's own as it rubbed against his hand, begging for more. Perceptor took note of this and removed his hand from your interface, shaking his head and wagging his finger in your face. Fluids dripping onto your chest.   
"Ple-Please Percy!", you whispered his nickname and begged for more pleasure, your fans rotating to expel some of your internal heat. Some faint smokes of steam floated out.   
"Tsk, tsk, tsk...being impatient will get you no where, but considering this is our first time doing this I'll be nice and give you a little something."  
You nodded and whimpered, "Thank—Thank you sir."  
Instinctively, your glossa flopped out as he inserted two of his digits slowly inside your valve, feeling along every node he could get his servos on. With the press of a button just below your core, your spike cover open and your length popped up. The feeling of the cool air never felt so good in your life.   
"Let's make this a little more interesting."   
He gave your spike a kiss along the slit before using his glossa to give it a few licks along the tip.   
"Oh primus—", you threw your head back and closed your optics, resisting the urge to buck upwards while ignoring a faint feeling that something was wrong. It was probably your nerves holding you back. 

“How does that feel my little bot?”

As soon as those words fluttered into your audio sensors, you stopped feeling anything. Anything except dread. You opened your optics and saw yourself in a mildly lit purple laboratory, not the darkly lit orange you knew and loved. This place was pain. You tried to move your arms, but they were hooked to the laboratory walls, same with your legs. Metal bars kept you spread as you heard a clanging from outside the laboratory door. Thrashing against your restraints, you had only one instinct and that was to run. To anywhere. Far far away from here.   
“Is someone awake now?”, an elegantly dark voice travelled from the hallway outside the door, “I’ll be there soon. Don’t you worry...”  
Your spark felt like it was going to implode as Shockwave emerged from the doorway and traveled over to you with a data pad in hand.   
“Let’s see, shutting off after 4 consecutive overloads and still you refuse to tell me anything.”, he gripped your chin, forcing you to face him, “No matter. We have all the time we need here. I’ll extract information by any means necessary...”, he forced two digits into your valve, “For however long it requires...”  
You opened your mouth to refute, but all that came out was a garbled scream and oral fluids dribbling down your faceplate. Coolant welling up in your optics rapidly and falling, mixing in with the fluids dripping onto your throat. 

“How does that feel my little bot?”

“(Y/N)!”  
You heard Perceptor’s voice and felt your entire body shaking as a flurry of images passed through your processor and you were brought back to the orange lab, now well lit. You laid on the floor with your restraints all untied and loose around your limbs.   
“(Y/N) look at me!”  
Perceptor looked extremely concerned as he knelt to your side, holding you up with one of his arms as the other wrapped protectively around your torso.  
“(Y/N)...you’re with me right? Please say something.”  
Your mouth shuddered as sounds cracked their way out, “P-Per...cep-cept..or”, you reached out with one hand and gripped his shoulder frame hard enough to make a few paint chips shed off.   
“Yes. Yes I’m right here.”  
You didn’t say anything more and just pulled the mech towards you, just wanting to feel him close. To just make sure this was reality.   
“Wha—What happened? You suddenly started making choking noises and fluids leaked out of every facial orifice. You weren’t responding and—”  
“Sh-Shock...”, you couldn’t finish his name before once again clinging to Perceptor and crushing your head to his chest. You tried to speak more, but all that came out was choked gibberish.   
He grabbed supported the back of your helm and held you tightly, somewhat feeling like a cocoon, “Shhhh...it’s alright. You don’t have to finish that thought. Just hold on to me and let it out.” 

After several long minutes, you felt calm enough to release your grip and tested your voice box, “Perceptor...”  
It came out as a barely audible whisper. You reached out for his servo and held it tightly.   
He squeezed your servo back and gave a soft smile, “Yes?”   
“I’m...I’m sorry if I overreacted earlier. I-I didn’t mean to. It-It just happened and—”  
“No. Shhhh.”, he held a finger to your mouth, “There’s no such thing as overreacting when it comes to something this intimate. You had a reaction and that’s ok. There’s nothing to be sorry about. We can work on it together, alright?”   
You could feel a weight being lifted from your spark, “Yea...yea that would be great.”  
He helped you tuck away your spike and cover your port before scooping you up bridal style. You yelped in surprise and held onto his neck.   
“Perceptor put me down!”  
“No, I don’t think so. I know you want to walk on your own, but I don’t think you have quite enough energy to make it back down to my room.”, he gave you a kiss on your cheek, “And besides, it’s nice to get some practice in. I’d hate to mess this up on our day when we get back to Cybertron.”   
“Be quiet you nerd...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes. I’m ignoring loads of homework to self-indulge. Am a terrible student ik, but I couldn’t help it


End file.
